


Safe In Your Embrace

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: When Jemma feels broken it's with Bucky that she feels the safest.





	

Jemma knows Bucky likes her, and he knows she likes him, but that doesn’t mean they don’t tip toe around it. It doesn’t mean that Bucky doesn’t still keep his distance physically and verbally, and that she still doesn’t push him for more.

That’s at least until she has a couple dozen lives on her hands, lives she couldn’t save, and she’s in his arms and trying not to cry, but she is, and he knows it. It’s more comforting to be there in his arms, curled into him and burrowed into his large chest.

“It’s not your fault,” he says finally, because he hadn’t said anything since entering a few moments ago.

Jemma knows he’s right. The innocent deaths were on another’s hands, Jemma had just meant to prevent it, but time had been her enemy also. “I don’t want to be here any longer.”

“Okay.”

Jemma knows his answer means he’s taking her out of there, and he does. As they start to leave she knows she doesn’t want to go home, she knows she wants to stay with Bucky. And strangely, she knows when she asks he’ll give. So without even asking him to do so, she grabs a clean set up gym clothes on her way out.

Bucky has a motorcycle, which made sense for some reason, but he doesn’t take her to it. He guides her into the passenger seat of her car and he slides into the drivers seat and Jemma doesn’t even bother questioning it. “I don’t want to go home,” she says finally as he puts the car into reverse. He looks at her then, really looks at her.

“Okay,” he says simply, and that’s it. 

One day, soon, maybe tomorrow, they’ll have to talk about this thing between them, but not then, and not when Jemma walks into his modest apartment, looking around curiously, grateful for the distraction.

There isn’t much there to tell you about the man he is. The room is neat, and she isn’t very surprised, even if his own appearance is rather unkept. He’s been a soldier his entire life after all. There is a shelf with books and notebooks, and even as upset as she is Jemma still has the urge to see what is there, knowing it would give her some glimpse into the man he is. “Can you show me to the restroom?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she comes out he’s already changed and sitting on the sofa, leaning forward, arms on his knees. Bucky looks up at her as she enters, hair hanging in his eyes, and there is something troubled in his eyes, which is strange, because she is the one that carries death on her conscious that day.

Jemma knows in the back of her head it’s because she pushed that line between them, because she wanted more, needed more. She had pushed and Bucky likely hadn’t been prepared for it.

A joke to break the silence would have been nice, but not at all appropriate, and would definitely have fallen flat.

For the briefest moment she thought to offer to leave, but it really was to late for that.

So she chose to do the most honest thing. “Was bringing me here a bad idea? I feel like I may be invading your space and-.”

“No,” he said and stood up. Bucky took steps necessary to close the distance between them. “It’s fine.”

Jemma nodded and he continued to stare down at her. All she wanted in that moment was the same comfort he had given her earlier. She wanted that warmth and strength wrapped around her again and blocking out the world. 

As she stood there, alone, cold, the self hatred again rearing its ugly head, tears again came to her eyes. Jemma released a shuttered breath and lowered her eyes. “I’m sorry Bucky, I shouldn’t have put this burden on you. I’m know I’m putting you in an uncomfortable position and-.”

“You’re crying, and I want to kiss you, that’s what makes me uncomfortable.”

Jemma stopped and looked up at him, her own mouth parted in shock. There was something there that had been wanting a kiss from him for ages, but it had always been a small thing. Something she controlled and kept buried, never allowing to grow into something greater. Except to hear him say he wanted that, to hear him say that his urge to kiss her was something that he wanted… all of a sudden something that had been just a small urge, a small need, was so much more. “Then do it.”

For the briefest moment she thought he might not, but he stepped forwarded and threaded his fingers into her hair and dropped his lips to her own without hesitation. It was his lack of hesitation that made her heart skip a beat. Jemma didn’t allow herself a moment to take in that first touch of his lips, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and was relieved as his left arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her flush against his body. His fingers slid to the back of her hair and his tongue moved past her lips, and that line they had both refused to prod or poke was suddenly broken. 

Bucky was a calm person, unflinching, even though Jemma knew a lot more went on behind that calm facade. Except when he kissed her it was different. His fingers were tight in her hair, but then his hand slid down and he was sliding both over her waist and grasping it, pulling her hips against him and leaning into her more. Then his hand was in her hair again, this time his cybernetic one, and a warm hand slid under her shirt, splayed against her back, and pulled her close again.

She wanted him, that was for sure, but it wouldn’t happen that night, which was fine, because she was more then happy with that physical touch, the physical evidence that he wanted her closer, that he wanted to hold her and touch her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jemma wakes in the middle of the night and her sins, or what she perceives to be her sins, hit her like a tone of bricks. She’s sick and her chest hurts. Then she registers Bucky behind her, his arm around her waist and his breath on her neck. Jemma turns in his embrace and burrows against his chest, grateful again for the overwhelming side of him that dwarfs her and protects her from the world. She inhales his scent and it calms her. It’s when she releases that first shuddered breath that his arm tugs her closer.

“What’s wrong?”

His voice is thick and rough with sleep, and Jemma finds she likes it a little to much. “Nothing, it’s fine. Just…something I have to learn to work through.” His hand does a comforting rub over her back, something that Jemma would never have though might be a part of his behavior. Then he presses a kiss against the crown of her head.


End file.
